Timeline
Timeline (Work in Progress) Before time Monitor creates Earth-27. 43,000 BCE Vandal Savage is born. Kismet helps Humans to create civilizations. 2800 BCE Adraste is born. Hippolyta unites Amazon tribes and resettles them to Themyscira. Diana is born. 2500 BCE Two Thanagarians, Thal and Kol, leave Thanagar and come to Earth. They become rulers of Egypt. They are killed by a priest Hath-Set. They leave their bodies and possess other people. 1200 BCE October 11th: Donna Troy is born. 1000 BCE Steppenwolf is born. 1001 Gregory Macendale is born. 1017 Gregory Macendale is mortally wounded during a war. He hides in a cave and discovers a Lazarus Pit. 1066 Gregory Macendale takes part in the Battle of Hastings and kills king Harold. 1116 Gregory Macendale tricks a sorceress to put a sleeping curse on him. 1379 Flagerethon he Imp is born. 1441 October 11th: Aresia is born. 1460 Ra'al Ghul conquers back his town. 1551 Shoji Washida is born. 1627 Fire-That-Burns-Black is exiled from the tribe when he refuses to stop worshipping Barbatos. Fire-That-Burns-Black leds Captain Jon Logerquist to destroy the Miagani tribe. Only one chieftess escapes. 1700's Jack (Papa Midnite) and his sister Luna are born. After scamming a slave named Cuffee he's forced to kill his sister and is cursed with immortality. 1839 Septembre 22nd: Augustus Freeman is born. 1916 Gregory Macendale wakes up. 1920 April 6th: Dru-Zod is born. Matt Hagen is born. 1924 May 9th: Zinda Blake is born. 1928 December 15th: Non is born. 1933 October 31th: Boston Brand is born. 1940 Nimue looses sight again. Emma Brand dies during the Blitz. Cleveland Brand watches her bleed to death. 1941 Zinda Blake runs from home and joins the military. 1944 July 3rd: Slade Wilson is born. 1946 March 19th: M'gann M'orzz is born. 1945 April 8th: Alfred Pennyworth is born. 1947 Giovani Zatara is born. 1949 Zinda Blake disappears over the Bermuda Triangle. 1950 January 7th: Leslie Thompkins is born. Arnold Wesker is born. 1953 Matt Hagen is drowned in a Lazarus Pit The powers in in the pit change his body. 1957 December 24th: Sarah Essen is born. Lucius Fox is born. 1959 January 5th: James Gordon is born. 1960 Victor Fries is born. Edward Nashton is born. 1961 March 16th: Martin Stein is born. 1963 April 3rd: Julia Deneiros is born. August 19th: Amanda Waller is born. Matt Hagen becomes a Clayface. 1965 February 25th: Kara Zor-El is born. Anatoli Knyazev is born. 1967 August 26th: Maxwell Lord is born. 1966 September 11th: Harvey Bullock is born. 1969 June 11th: Edgar Cizko is born. Brainiac 1.0 is created. 1970 April 13th: Jefferson Pierce is born. September 28th: Lex Luthor is born. Arthur Brown is born. 1971 July 3rd: John Stewart is born. November 23rd: Warren McGinnis is born. December 13th: John Diggle is born. Julia Kapatelis is thrown overboard into the Ionian Sea during a storm caused by a temporal anomaly in the vicinity of Paradise Island. She is rescued by an Amazonian fishing crew and brought before Queen Hippolyta. Hippolyta had Nubia see to Julia’s health, blessing her with wisdom and a strong will, and then had Andraste lead a team back the Patriarch’s World to return the girl to her parents, giving Julia and elixir of confusion, causing her to forget Themyscira. 1972 February 19th: Bruce Wayne is born. May 18th: Charles McNider is born. July 2nd: Zatanna Zatara is born. 1973 February 15th: Julie Madison is born. May 10th: John Constanite is born. May 11th: Harold Allnut is born. May 16th: Oliver Queen is born. December 25th: Andrea Beaumont is born. 1974 June 1st: Charles Victor Zsasz is born. June 14th: Rick Flag, Jr. is born. September 30th: Vicki Vale is born. 1975 February 2nd: Selina Kyle is born. March 3rd: Cameron Scott is "born". June 22nd: Paige Monroe is born. July 3rd: Jack Ryder is born. November 7th: Steve Trevor is born. Zod, Ursa, and Non are imprisoned in the Phantom Zone. 1976 April 10th: Dinah Lance is born. May 13th: Barry Allen and Iris West are born. August 12th: Lois Lane is born. September 28th: Silver St. Cloud is born. December 7th: Sasha Bordeaux is born. December 15th: Kal-El is born. Krypton is destroyed. Pamela Isley is born. Floyd Lawton is born. Vesper Fairchild is born. George Harkness is born. 1977 August 13th: Duke Thomas is born. September 17th: Lincoln March is born. November 3rd: Veronica Cale is born. 1978 June 17th: Lyla Michaels is born. A meteor shover hits Earth. Kal-El lands in Smallville, Kara Zor-El lands in the Pacific Ocean. Some meteors land in Africa, granting the local gorillas intelligence. They set up Gorilla City. A meteor lands Houma Bayou near St. Roch, Louisiana. 1979 January 1st: Jezebel Jet is born. July 9th: Ray Palmer is born. September 11th: Etta Candy is born. November 11th: Maggie Sawyer is born. 1980 March 7th: Kate Kane is born. April 4th: Holly Robinson is born. June 26th: Thomas and Martha Wayne die during a mugging. Joe Chill spares the son, Bruce Wayne and runs away. Leslie Thompkins and Alfred Pennyworth take care of Bruce. August 31th: Felicity Smoak is born. September 29th: Harleen Quinzel is born. October 13th: Jean-Paul Valley is created by El Penitente. 1981 May 21st: Mari McCabe is born. August 1st: Hank Henderson is born. September 7th: Renee Montoya is born. December 25th: Carol Ferris is born. 1982 January 3rd: Bane is born. January 9th: Derek Powers is born. February 20th: Hal Jordan is born. March 1st: Catherine Cobert is born. June 7th: Micheal Lane is born. June 12th: Irie Morgan is born. September 23rd: Adrian Chase is born. 1983 March 7th: Roy Westerman is born. June 3rd: Apex is born. June 9th: John Henry Irons is born. June 16th: Arthur Curry is born. October 4th: Kate Spencer was born. J'onn J'onzz joins Manhunters. 1984 January 11th: Guy Gardner is born. April 6th: Racheal Thane is born. September 23rd: Barbara Gordon is born. September 30th: Violeta Campos is born. October 17th: Tammie Westerman is born. Joe Chill is caught by Jim Gordon. 1985 March 4th: Koriand'r is born. March 20th: Dick Grayson is born. May 14th: Alex Parker is born. July 2nd: Emily Page is born. September 23rd: Tatsu Yamashiro is born. October 27th: Mera is born. December 29th: Victor Stone is born. Lykos ta'Nemuria is born. Nadine Russell marries Joe West 1986 June 6th: Angel O'Day is born. September 17th: Catalina Flores is born. Septermber 18th: Elle Trechend is born. Bruce Wayne leaves Gotham to study abroad. Racheal Thane shows her genius intellect. 1987 March 1st: Ronnie Raymond is born. August 7th: Barbara Minerva is born. October 31st: Yoli Fuentes is born. December 29th: Michael Jon Catrter is born. Iris West is officially adopted by Joe West. Bruce Wayne learns form Harvey Harris in London. 1988 April 1st: Bette Kane is born. May 10th: Ted Kord is born. May 28th: Angie Aimes is born. June 6th: Athena Trevor and Eve Eden are born. July 13th: Jessica Cruz is born. August 3rd: Jade Nguyen is born. August 7th: Roy Harper is born. August 8th: Eric Needham is born. November 12th: Garfield Logan is born. Jefferson Pierce wins the Gold Medal for the Decathlon at the 1988 Summer Olympic Games in Seoul, South Korea. Oficial birthdate of Joseph Blackfire. Bruce is taught by Willie Doggett and Giovanni Zatara. 1989 February 1st: Maxine Hunkel is born. February 14th: Rose Wilson is born. March 15th: Tyra Markov is born. March 20th: Silas Helvig and Nathan Scofield are born. June 23rd: Harvey Bullock is married for the first time. October 4th: Margret River is born. October 13th: Rachel Roth is born. Dilshod Burkhanov is born. Nora Allen is killed. 1990 Fenruary 14th: Helena Bertinelli is born. August 16th: Jason Todd is born. November 25th: Simon Baz is born. Oliver Queen's parents are killed by a lion. Bruce Wayne learns from various Australians and South American mentors. 1991 April 19th: Ciara Nichols is born. July 5th: Hank and Don Hall are born. September 10th: Monique Forcier is born. November 26: Katie Pierce is born. December 13th: Candice Yacoub is born. 1992 April 17th: Joseph Kane is born. May 14th: Kyle Reyner is born. June 9th: Luaren Snyder is born. September 20th: Luke Fox is born. November 7th: Roxanne Ballantine is born. November 26th: Katie Pierce is born. Quincy Sharp becomes Ocran's Industries' CEO. Amanda Waller starts college. Clark Kent starts to investigate strange occurences in Smallville and discovers his powers. Bruce Wayne returns to Gotham and start dating Andrea Beaumont. Doctors discover Ted Kord's mental development is beyond remarkable. 1993 February 7th: Artemis crock is born. May 9th: Sonia Alcana is born. July 7th: Emme Campbell is born. July 15th: Rina Nishida is born. November 11th: Harper Row is born. December 25th: Harvey Bullock is married for the second time. Carl Beaumont and his daughter Andrea flea to Europe. Bruce Wayne prepares to join FBI, where he meets Ethan Bennett and Henri Ducard. Ducard convices him to join the League of Assassins. Bruce becomes Khuffash. Oliver Queen goes on a cruise with friends to celebrate his birthday. All except Oliver are killed by the League of Assassins. Oliver is then kidnapped. Due to an allergic reaction he is put in a Lazarus Pit. Nyssa al Ghul meets Oliver Queen and Bruce Wayne. John Diggle and his brother take part in battle of Mogadishu. 1994 January 16th: Wally West is born. May 21st: Cassandra Sandsmark is born. July 19th: Tim Drake is born. August 7th: Vanessa Kapatelis is born. August 11th: Stephanie Brown is born. October 31st: Erik Kassidy is born. December 28th: Cassandra Cain is born. Carl Beaumont isfound dead by her. Andrea becomes the Phantasm and starts to kill mobsters. Veronica Cale enters college. 1995 March 18th: An arsonist fugitive John Malone is arrested after three years on the lam after an anonymous phone call tips the GCPD to his whereabouts. Malone is promptly sent back to Blackgate Prison. On the anniversary of the Wayne Murder, Joseph Chilton is found dead in his cell at Blackgate Prison, having seemingly hanged himself based off the testimony of an eyewitness, the inmate in the cell across from Chilton's, Inmate Malone. John Malone's sentence is vacated after the results from his appeals for retesting of his DNA and fingerprints come back proving him innocent of his original charges. After being immediately released, John Malone promptly leaves Gotham. March 29th: Doris Zeul is born. May 17th: Ryan Choi is born. June 15th: Mark Mish is born. December 16th: Courtney Whitmore is born. Felicity Smoak receives a special invitation to take part in the Ivy University’s special magnate program for children with astonishing mental acuity. She and Ray Palmer start dating. Jack Ryder is released form the Juvenile Justice system after exposing a corruption racket to the news media. Nyssa al Ghul marries Oliver Queen.. Talia al Ghul marries Bruce Wayne. Jefferson Pierce discovers his powers during a mugging. John Stewart saves a life of a recruit when he drops a live grenade. Margret Rivera becomes pregnant at age of fifteen. She is kicked out of her home by her mother. 1996 January 24th: Billy Batson is born. March 15th: Lucius Fox is almost kills by an Assassin. Lucius then returns to Gotham and takes a position in Wayne Enterprises. Bruce Wayne fleas the League. Mari McCabe becomes Vixen. Zatanna Zatara disappears during a magic act. In reality she is summoned to another dimension by her mother. 1997 July 7th: Sam Simeon is born. October 21st: Kathy Duquesne is born. Edward Nashton tries to kill Bruce Wayne and Philip Kane. John Diggle is wounded and comes to U.S. Bruce Wayne becomes an informant in effort to bring down criminals in Gotham.. 1998 June 2nd: Dick Grayson discovers Bruce Wayne's secret. September 4th: Connor Hawke is born. September 9th: Harold Allnut beats David Cain. September 28th: Perdita Zytle is born. November 15th: Carrie Kelley is born. Bat Family begins. Ray Palmer starts teaching in Ivy Univesity. Selina Kyle becomes Catwoman. John Diggle is kidnapped by Cadmus Labs. He is rescued by Green Arrow. John Diggle becomes the Guardian. Racheal Thane is legally emancipated 1999 January 5th: Damian Wayne is born. November 14th: Elissa Mackay is born. Victor Zsasz kills his father. August 14th: Charles Zsasz visits his brother in Blackgate. Charles Victor Zsasz changes his name to Vic Sage. Ace is born. Veronica Cale and Adrianna Anderson join S.T..R. Labs. Komand'r takes over Taamaran with help of Fury. Koriand'r is imprisoned on a prison ship. Oliver Queen becomes Green Arrow. Alec Holland is hired by Cadmus Labs to study a meteor. Barbara Gordon becomes Batgirl. Diana reenters the Realm of Men. She causes Steve Trevor to crash. She rescues him. Media call her "Wonder Woman". Bruce Wayne becomes Batman. Dick Grayson's parents are killed by Tony Zucco. 2000 May 10th: Michael Walsh is Born May 26th: Asami Koizumi is born. September 23rd: Virgil Hawkins is born. Victor Fries joins GothCorp. Quincy Sharp becomes a member of Metropolitan Commerce Council. Arthur Brown and his team take hostage the cast of Aspiring Millionaires’ during its fifth season premiere. He is stopped by Batman, Robin and Batgirl. Arthur Brown is imprisoned in Blackgate. Amanda's son is killed in a mugging. Later that year, Amanda’s eldest daughter was also murdered. Though police arrested a serial rapist known as the “Candyman”, he was released on a technicality, prompting Joseph to take Candyman’s life at the cost of his own. Dinah Lance becomes Black Canary. Clark Kent becomes Superman. Katie Pierce disappears and is found beaten and burned. Barry Allen becomes Flash. Alec Holland shares his consrens with Anton Arcane when he discovers some incrimidating evidence of illegal experiments on the Cadmus database. Anton kills him and dumps him into the Swamp. The Green changes Alec's remains into Swamp Thing. Dick Grayson becomes Robin. Kara Zor-El is discovered by Superman. She is sent to Kent Farm. Kara Zor-El becomes Karen Kent and Supergirl. 2001 January 11th: Eduardo Dorado Jr. is born. October 10th: Colin Wilkes is born. Barbara Gordon visits Batcave for the first time. Amanda Waller creates Secret Six. Maggie Sawyer graduates Star City Police Academy Formation date of Project Victory. Charles McNider joins Project Victory. Wonder Woman and Steve trevor join Project Victory. Bane is broken out of prison. Dilshod Burkhanov is abducted by aliens. Edward Raymond and Donna Smoak marry. Paige Monroe becomes a celebrity. Thanks to a blood transfusion from Martian Manhunters, garfield Logan receives powers. Gaarfield Logan is captured and is kept as a pet by Zazzala. He is saved by Manhunters. Garfield Logan joins Doom Patrol as Beast Boy. First appearance of Joker. Arthur Curry learns about Atlantis. 2002 * April 25th: Vicki Vale publishes an article in Gotham Gazette about Batman and his partners. July 17th: Zhora Mercer is born. November 19th: Superman comes to the Batcave for the first time. Victor Fries becomes Mr. Freeze. Rick Flag joins Task Force X. Edgar Cizko becomes a Psychiatric Consultant in Belle Reve. Cassandra Cain is sent on her first mission. When she reads the body of her victim she realises murder is wrong and runs away. Mr. Bones first appearance. DEO is created. Felicity Smoak breaks up with Ray Palmer and goes to her Mother. Thomas Kord and Jonah Carter die in a plane crash. Ted Kords goes to court when he discovers his inheritance is being squandered. He takes over Kord Omniversal. 2003 Fall: Formation of First Generation Titans. February 2nd: '''Lauren Drake is created by El Penitente using Dinah Lance's DNA. December 25th: Traffic accident in Russia. Lois Lane figures out Clark Kent is Superman during their tenth interview. Bruce Wayne and Vicki Vale's first date. Wonder Woman is classified as a "person of mass destruction". Steve Trevor and Diana Prince join DEO. Tastu's village is destroyed in a tsunami. Joseph Blackfire joins The Order of Righteous Fury. KGBeast comes to Gotham. Kismet appears to Martian Manhunter to warn him about Brainiacs invasion. Brainiac's attack. Brainiac 2.0 is destroyed. Victor Stone is wounded in the invasion. He is rushed to central City's S.T.A.R. Labs. Formation of the Justice League of America. Alex Praker drops out college and enrolles in the U.S.M.C. John Stewart becomes a Green Lantern and is taken to Oa to receive training. Charles McNider is wounded while trying to save the life of Sal Maroni. Charles is rendered blind, but his metahuman gene is activated. With help of Myra Mason and Beth Chapel he creates special gogles to see. Rachel Roth is sent to Earth. Koriand'r escapes the prison ship and comes to Earth. Cameron Scott becomes Captain Atom. Dinah Lance was kidnapped. El Penitente takes her DNA. Billy Batson becomes Captain Marvel. Nocturna moves to Gotham. Mister Twister is created and starts commiting crime. He attacks Titans and is destroyed. He is rebuilt as Red Tornado. Katie Pierce's mother and brother are killed by a drunk driver. Her father dies run over by a car. Paige Monroe marries Roland Daggett. First appearance of Zoom as "Reverse-Flash". Flash breaks his legs. Zoom phases into ground and simingly dies. Roy Harper becomes Speedy. 2004 Icon, Captain Marvel, Red Tornado, Captain Atom, Question II, Green Lantern (Alpha) and Green Lantern (Bravo) join the Justice League of America. June 17th: Wonder Woman shows Captain Marvel around. He, Supergirl and Batgirl go stop some gunrunners who turn out to be David Cain and Nyssa al Ghul. August: Joker escapes Arkham Asylum. Barbara Gordon is shot by the Joker and she is paralized waist-down. He torures Sarah Essen and Jim Gordon Jr. Skeets is built. Matt Hagen comes to Gotham as FBI agent Ethan Bennett. Nathan Scofield kills John Kassidy and confesses to his crime. He is locked in many juvenile detention centers. Jade Nguyen becomes Cheshire. Dick Grayson becomes Nightwing. Vic Sage becomes Question. Thermyscira opens diplomatic relations with the United States. Donna Troy comes to the Realm of Men and becomes Wonder Girl. Victor Stone wakes up and becomes Cyborg. Brainiac 3.0 is destroyed. Helena Bertineel's parents are killed by Black Mask thugs. Kord Omniversal 2005 June 25th: Harvey Bullock is married for the third time. August 25th: Titans have a pool party. Deathstroke attacks the party. Rose realises he is her father and Slade tries to convince her to join him. Fall: Formation of Second Generation Titans. Koriand'r comes to Earth. Rose Wilson joins the Titans. Revolution in Markovia. Tyra's metagene is activated when she witnesses death of on of her siblings. She tries to hide in forests of Vlatava but is caught by the police who try to sell her to Count Vertigo. She is saved by Justice League of America when they come to save kidnapped Green Arrow. Jason Todd becomes a Robin. Pamela Isley tries to seduce Bruce Wayne. When she fails she injects herself with plant based toxins. On the way to the hospital the ambulance is covered in vines. Pamela is turned into Poison Ivy. Batman and Ribin fail to capture her. Takeo kills Maseo, Tatsu's husband. In revenge Tatsu chops off Takeo's hand and runs away. Prison Break in Blackgate. Agnes Bellinger is killed. Arthur Brown is released and plans his evenge on Riddler. Volthoom’s consciousness awakes. Aquaman, Aquawoman, Elastic Man. Elastic Woman, Atom, Firestorm and Dr. Fate join the Justice League of America. Despero comes to Earth. Julie Madison starts dating Bruce Wayne. Paige Monroe divorces Roland Daggett. Ray Palmer becomes The Atom. Helena Bertinelli comes back to Gotham. She becomes Batgril. Destruction of Mars. J'onn J'onzz becomes a U.S. Marshall. Arthur Curry becomes Aquaman and 2006 Andrea returns to Gotham and tries to kill Arthur Reeves January 5th: Andrea fails to kill Reeves andt ries to finish him off in the hospital. Batman tries to stop her. She stabs him and uncovers his idenity. Thal and Kol finds hosts in Sheira Sanders and Carter Hall. They come to the West Coast and become Hawkgirl and Hawkboy. '''March 30th: Hawkgirl joins Titans. April 13th: Titans perform a song. May 4th: Lizzie Dahl is born. July 4th: Sam Kane is born. Helena Bertinelli gtes an idea from Roy Harper to have a belly window. July 5th: Rose Wilson tries to seduce Jason Todd. Battle of Alcatraz. Abin Sur dies and gives Hal Jordan his ring. Hal Jordan becomes a Green Lantern and is taken to Oa to receive training. Harleen Quinzel starts interviewing Joker and falls in love with him. She becomes Harley Quinn. October 24st: Jason Todd is kidnapped and tortured by the Joker and Harley Quinn on a live broadcast set up by the Riddler. His fate is put up to vote. The Joker kills him and straps his body to the Bat Signal. Start of Operation Thrillkiller. November 5th: Barbara Gordon and Karen Kent start working on a Earth-Kryptonain Operating System with Barbara's cociousness as a safety measure. Barbara Gordon becomes Oracle. November 19th: Test run of Vox Box. November 23rd: Bruce breaks up with Julie Madison. December 26th: Sara Lance drugs and seduces Oliver Queen and attempts to kill Dinah. Michael Lane graduates and becomes a cop in his old neighborhood. Members of Titans start to leave. Terra simingly dies during a mission with Titans. Paige Monroe begins her killing spree. Dr. Midnite, Black Lightning, Nightwing/Batman II, Cyborg, Starfire, Raven and Beast Boy join the Justice League of America. George Harkness comes to Central City. Red Tornado is destroyed. Cyborg salvages his memory core and puts him into a mainframe of Mt. Justice. Talia al Ghul kills Monique Forcier"s parents. Her metagene is activated and she is taken by Talia to become an assassin. Karen and Bill Starr marry. 2007 January 5th: Titans disband. April 1st: Wally West becomes Kid Flash. Vicki Vale wins the Pulitzer. Eve Eden joins Extreme Justice. Carol Ferris takes over Ferris Air. Dr. Cizko opens a private practice of hypno-therapy. Maggie Sawyer and Alex Danvers break up. Vanessa becomes a friend with Diana Prince. Cassandra Sandsmark comes to Olympus to meet her father - Zeus. Lyla Michaels marries John Diggle again. The League of Assassins starts the Undertaking. April 3rd: The Magician attacks the Queen Estate. Felicity is wounded. Green Arrow defeats Malcolm with Atom on his arrow. May 17th: Artemis Crock tries to kill Bruce Wayne. She fails and is taken by Oliver Queen. Artemis becomes Speedy. Zatanna reappears in the world in order to find her father. Tim Drake tells Batman about his parents affiliation with the mob. George Harkness kills Tim Drake's parents. Tim goes to Wayne Manor and demands to see Batman. Tim Drake becomes Robin. Jason Todd is dug out by Jade Nguyen and Roy Harper and resurected. Roy Harper disappears. Jezebel Jet starts to date Bruce Wayne. She steals information about Bruce in order to refine the Four Horsemen. July 3rd: Jezebel Jet runs away. July 4th: Paige Monroe is caught. July 7th: Dana Tan is born. King Orin of Atlantis visits Themyscira with his wife. August 18th: Terry McGinnis is born. September 3rd: Kon-El, B-0 (Bizarro), and Galatea are "born". Justice League of America is disbanded. Creation of Extreme Justice. Kate Kane comes back to Gotham. Arnold Wesker is imprisoned in Blackgate and later transferred to Arkham Asylum. October 31st: Protest in DC due to JLA disbanding. Alex Parker and Emily Page meet. November 1st: Start of Cataclysm. Gotham is hit by an earthquake. Arkham and Blackgate are destroyed. Criminals flood the streets. Copperhead starts to poison Batman. Matt Hagen reveals he is Clayface after he sees Talia al Ghul. Arnold Wesker escapes during the Cataclysm. Maggie Sawyer joins GCPD. Bane kidnappes Bullock, Bard and Gordon. November 22d: Bane breaks Batman. 2008 Dick Grayson becomes Batman. Cassandra Cain comes to Gotham. She helps fight the crime as The Nothing. She is later recruted by the Bat Family and becomes Batgirl. October 11th: Batman (Dick Grayson) fights Azrael. Sons of Batman is created by Jean-Paul Valley. Mark Mish, Eric Needham and Bette Kane join Sons of Batman. Outsiders are created in order to catch Jason Todd. Roy Harper becomes Arsenal. August 8th: Young Justice fights Cheshire. Guy Gardner receives his Green Lantern Ring. John Stewart goes to Oa to mourn the loss of his wife. Kilowog and Hal Jordan go to space on a mission to stop Sinestro from collecting the lost rings. November 25th: Hal Jordan proposes to Carol Ferris with an ancient ring found during his mission in space. Jessica Cruz and her group of counselors discover an Aryan Brigade disposing bodies. All are killed excapet Jessica. Colin Wilkes is injected with Venom. Birds of Prey is created. Sheira Sanders becomes Hawkwoman. Carter Hall becomes Hawkman. Courtney Whitmore becomes a Star-Spangled Kid. Pat Dugan becomes S.T.R.I.P.E.S. Rina Nishida becomes Nightshade. Renee Montoya becomes the Question. Kon-El joins The Team as Superboy. Calculator starts to help criminals. Emma Campbell becomes Wildfire. Donna Troy starts working in Themysciran ambassy. Helena Bertinelli becomes Huntress. 2009 January 10th: Joker and Harley come to Blue Valley. They are stopped by Star-Spangled Kid, S.T.R.I.P.E.S. andc Captain Marvel. Maxwell Lord creats ARGUS. New Justice League is created. Catherine Cobert is hired as a spokeswomen. Lyla Michaels-Diggle is hired as a Chief Operations Division. Etta Candy is hired as Justice League's chief of security. Doom Patrol receives new funding. Hawkman, Hawkwoman, Fire, Ice, Blue Beetle, Booster Gold and Green Lantern (Charlie) join the Justice League. May 7th: Batman one-punches Guy Gardner. May 27th: Wally West expresses his love to Artemis Crock. May 28th: Question interrogates a corrupt cop. Then he and Huntress go for Chinese food. Ryan Choi becomes a student in Ivy University. Fall: Formation of Third Generation Titans. September 12th: Cyborg tasks Ryan Choi and Doris Zeul with analyzing a biosynthetic substance. October 10th: Atom takes Ryan and Doris to Mount Justice. December 22nd: Firestorm receives an upgrade - Martin Stein can be heard. Michael Lane gets married with Chanté Coles. Kate Spencer becomes a district attorney in Gotham. Arnold Wesker becomes the Ventriloquist. John Stewart comes back to Earth. Cale-Anderson Medical is set up. Joker breaks out Ace, Asami, Eddie, Colin and Asami and form the Royal Flush Gang. Holly Robinson joins the Sons of Batman. Tammie and Roy meet and begin dating. First appearance of Ambush Bug. Blue Beetle and Booster Gold come back to Coast City. Ted Kord takes back control of his company from Jarvis Kord. Clark Kent marries Lois Lane. Zoom starts selling Velocity drug in a black and blue costume. Donna Troy becomes a photoghapher. Catwoman helps with the Holiday murders. Karen Starr becomes Power Girl and sets up Starrware. Arthur Curry becomes the king of Atlantis. Quincy Sharp becomes a member of Gotham Future Investment Commision. 2010 January 13th: John Henry Irons helps evacuate people when Superman and Power Girl fight some criminals. John notices they were using weapons he designed and were supposed to be destroyed. Spring: Vic Sage dies due to poisoning (officially lung cancer). April 11th: Green Lantern (Delta), Chieftess/Wonder Woman II, Rocket, Shift, Hawk, Dove and Mr. Terrific join the Justice League. Don and Hank Hall are questioned by Sarge Steel about use of force on criminals and are taken by the Hawks couple. October 11th: Wonder Woman receives her invisible jet. Arthur Brown becomes the Cluemaster and tries to frame Riddler for his crimes. His daughter, Stephanie Brown, dons a costume and "spoils" his schemes. Robin, Spoiler and Oracle stop Cluemaster. November 5th: Spoiler "spoils" one of Cluemaster's plans. Legion of Doom is created. Outsiders catch Jason Todd. Jason Todd becomes the Red Hood. Henry Mitchell Lane is born. Perdita's father dies during a terrorist attack by CRIME. Kyle Reyner becomes a Green Lantern. He is joined with Guy Gardner and the two become partners. Ray Palmer’s Bio-Belt malfunctions and Doris Zeul and Ryan Choi attempted to repair the belt. During their attempt, the Bio-Belt sent out a shockwave which soaked the genes of Doris, Ryan, and Ray. The energy gives Ray and Ryan the abilities to alter their size anywhere from microscopic to their normal size and Doris receives a power to grow. Gotham City Sirens is formed. The Wizard is killed by Black Adam. Joseph Kane becomes Ronin. An ex-Mossad agent approaches Violeta Campos. In exchange for repairing her shadow suit, she would leave her a big portion of Nth metal. Alex Parker dons D.A.E.D.A.L.U.S. armor and becomes Stromguard. Victor Stone marries Saras Charles. John Henry Irons becomes Steel. After being dumped by Tora Olafsdotter, Ted Kord retreats into his workshop. 2011 February 13th: Brainiac-8 attacks Power Girl and Captain Marvel. November 11th: Simon Baz becomes a Green Lantern. Count Verner Zytle takes over Vlatava. Vlatavan hero, Halo, dies trying to stop him. Oficially Perdita dies, killed by Verner, but in reality is saved by Green Arrow, Flash and their sidekicks. She takes a name of Gabrielle Doe and inherits the powers of Halo from her heart transplant. Larissa Diaz is released on a technicality. Kate Spencer tracks her down and brings her to justice. Martian Manhunter offers her a position of a deputy Manhunter. Kate accepts it. Vibe, Mirage, Steel, Guardian, Vixen, Zatanna and Animal Man join the Justice League. Roy and Tammie marry. Red Tornado decides he is a female dased on his memories and changes voices into a female one. Mark Mish ane Eric Needham star fighting crime as Spider-Bat and Black Spider. After uncovering evidence that Eric murdered a drug dealer, Mark leaves a tipn to the police. Carrie Kelley's parents are killed in a car accident. 2012 January 1st: Victor Stone starts to repair Indigo. His work strains his relationship with Sarah Charles. Power Girl, Huntress, Oracle, Element Woman, Dr. Light, Rocket Red and Green Lantern (Echo) join the Justice League. Jack Dahl comes to Gotham. Irie Morgan becomes a Blue Lantern. Candice Yacoub is invited by Veronia Cale to become a junior executive in Cale-Anderson Medical. Dora Milton (Circe) teaches Candice about her magical herritage. She corrupts her and Candice becomes her student. Firefly burns down a building, scars Margret Rivera and kills her son. Bane destroys Blackgate prison 2013 April 11th: Lex Luthor reveals his plans to candidate in U.S. 2016 Elections during an interview. April 13th: Cir-El is created. July 4th: Indigo joins Outsiders July 17th: Harley Quin is captured by Green Arrow and brought to arrow Cave. She renames it Quiver. July 19th: Cassandra Sansmark breaks up with Tim Drake. Tim Drake infiltrates the League of Assassins. He takes a name of Redwing. July 23rd: Nightwing and Tarantula have a "stake-out" on the roofs of Blüdhaven. September 9th: Veronica Cale asks Noah Kuttler for a price of Observational Medical Assesment Construct . September 23rd: Candice Yacoub tries to learn from Joseph Kane why Bruce Wyne didn't buy OMAC. October 15th: Margret Rivera tracks down Firefly. Margret Rivera tries to take revenge on Firefly. She is found by Wonder Woman and Fox. Diana persuades her to stop torturing him. Margret Rivera becomes Orb Weaver. November 11th: ARGUS places Clayface near a meeting of the League of Assassins. Tim Drake helps Ra's al Ghul escape. November 25th: Birds of Prey receive a new jet from Ted Kord. Titans become a proper school for young superheroes. Stephanie Brown becomes Robin. Zinda Blake's plane reappears over Themyscira. She's recovered by Birds of Prey and consequently joins them. First appearnace of the Vigilante of Gotham. Henry Mitchell Lane dies, killed during a gang war. Chanté Lane kills herself. Michael Lane's siblings disappear and are found dead, simmingly killed by Victor Zsasz. Reach come to earth. Jaime Reyes is taken over by the scarab. Volthoom manipulates Jessica Cruz to become the Power Ring. Vanessa Kapatelis is kidnapped. Salvation Syndicate is created. Blue Devil, Requiem/Wonder Woman III, Ray, Crimson, Scarlet, Technocrat and Maxima join the Justice League. Booster Gold secures a number of promotional contracts with companies. Kate Kane marries Maggie Sawyer. Jonathan Arkham becomes a director of Arkham Asylum. Catalina Flores becomes Tarantula. Red Tornado receives a new chasis. Nathan Scofield escapes Arkham Asylum end becomes Red X. He joins the Rogues and marries Lisa Snart. He accidently puts her into a coma. Lauren Snyder's brother is killed. He tries to kill John Stewart but is caught by a Red LAnter Ring and taken to Ysmault. Katie Pierce commits a suicide. Her body is burried by Panthra who then assumes her life. Elissa Mackay becomes Immolation. Vicotr Stone divorces Sarah Charles after he finds out she's been stealing information from him in order to build "Grid" and "Upgrade". Connor Hawke goes to Nanda Parbat to study. Connor becomes Red Arrow. Carrie Kelley becomes Misfit. 2014 * January 27th: Wonder Woman and Orb Weaver confront Circe, Candice and Beastmorph. Candice breaks free from Circe. * Candice becomes Adamanea. February 14th: Talia reveals the existence of Damian to Bruce Wayne. February 15th: Superman and Lady Blackhawk fight Parasite. They are saved by Steel. March 27th: Onomatopeia wounds Silver St. Cloud. Silver falls into a coma. May 27th: Skeets 1.0 sacrifices himself to save Jaime Reyes. Fury kills US senators. Wonder Woman tries to stop her. June 5th: Diana gets herself drunk and shares her sorrows with Julia Kapatelis. June 27th: Firestorm figths Salvation Syndicate. Fall: Formation of Fourth Generation Titans. Michael Lane joins the Gangbuster unit. Victor Stone is captured by Jaime Reyes and studied by the Reach. Cyborg and Steppenwolf fight. Steppenwolf simingly kills Victor when he absorbed a Fatherbox. Cyborg starts to repair himself. Justice League and Titans fight off the Reach Invasion. Stephanie Brown becomes Batgirl. Creation of Young Justice (The Team). Dark Justice is created. Cassandra Cain becomes the Black Bat. She leaves Gotham to search for her mother. Gregory Macendale becomes a Gargoyle after injecting himself with a experimental performance enhancer. Conner Kent discovers his heritage and ashamed goes to Hawaii. "Bang" happens in Dakota City. The City is put under martial law. Virgil Hawkins becomes Static. Nathan Scofield becomes Arkham X. Angie Aimes and Elissa MacKay moves to Gotham. Mark Mish becomes Spider-Bat again. Koirand'r becomes a roommate to Donna Troy. Yolanda Guerrero-Rios marries Diego Lopez in order to learn information about Escobedo Cartel. Thane Innovations goes publc. 2015 January 3rd: Julie and Warren McGinnis confront Bruce Wayne about Terry. February 2nd: Penguin brakes his agreement with Batman about not selling weapons, Birds of Prey pay him a visit. Spring: Second Azrael appears. April 10th: Matt McGinnis is born. May 5th: Miranda Tate (Talia al Ghul) is appointed the CEO of LuthorCorp. June 6th: Assassins Three capture John Constantine in an effort to find Rina's father. June 21st: Bat Family holds a family dinner. July 4th: Masterminds hold a meeting. August 8th: Luke Fox learns Bruce Wayne's secret and becomes Batwing. October 11th: Captain Atom catches Captain Cold and Heat Wave. October 30th: Mia Kent comes to Batcave searching for Batman. She finds Damian and shres with him her concerns about Red-K. October 31st: Damian Wayne and Mia Kent attend a party during their Red-K investigation. November 1st: Robin (Damian) and Supergirl (Mia) confront Roy Westerman and plant a bug on him. November 2nd: Scarecrow calls in a bomb threat. Ambush Bug takes over Oracle's workstation. November 7th: Virgil Hawkins buys Red-K for Mia and Damian. When the trio comes to a Batcave to research the sample they are approached by Kit (Kid Eternity) and Connor Hawke who join their invetigation. They decide that in order to further their investigation they have to steal information from ARGUS HQ. November 8th: Static, Red Arrow, Supergirl, Kid Eternity and Silver Scarab break into ARGUS HQ. November 11th: Gordon family celebrates Thanksgiving. Calendar Man calls in a bomb threat, Holliday slices somebody. Noember 15th: Dick Grayson goes to the hospital have his shoulder checked. Leslie Thompkins and Katie Pierce (Panthra) take care of it. November 26th: The Death of Superman. Doomsday puts Superman into a coma. Booster Gold, Blue Beetle and Stormguard evacuate his body and try to fight Doomsday. Quincy Sharp becomes a member of Arkham Asylum's Board of Directors. Rack Ryder is possessed and becomes the Creeper. Carol Ferris comes to Oa to receive training and joins 2814 Special Taskforce. Red-K hits the streets. Jessica Cruz overcomes Volthoom. Selina Kyle leaves Gotham City Sirens. Selina Kyle goes to Arkham Asylum for treatment. Holly Robinson becomes the Catwoman. Godiva, Tomorrow Woman, Amazing Man, Janissary, Maya, S.T.R.I.P.E.S and Stargirl join the Justice League. Sonia Alcana drops out of college and enrolls in a police academy. Yoli Fuentes is killed and resurecter as La Cazadora. Harper Row becomes Bluebird. Hank Henderson becomes Cerberus. Lyla Michaels-Diggle tries to recrut Ellen Trechend, but she goes into hiding. Military secrets are leaked. Zod, Ursa and Non are released from the Phantom Zone. Vile 52 escape. Yoli is killed by her husband's brothers by drowning her in a spring. The spirits resurect her as a Ilorona. She becomes La Cazadora and starts to take the Lopez brothrs one by one. 2016 February 2nd: Anatoli Knyazev, Bane, David Cain, Floyd Lawton and Slade Wilson escape Arkham asylum. They beat David, when they discover he is a mole. Murder4Hire is created. Febraury 10th: Arkham Asylum partners with ARGUS. Spring: Joseph Kane becomes sudenly stronger. March 3rd: Brainiac diagnoses Luthor with cancer, which he got from exposure to Kryptonite. March 4th: Talia al Ghul as Miranda Tate meets with her father in Arkham Asylum. March 19th: Robin, Supergirl and Static try to recover Blackbeards (Vandal Savage). Swamp Thing tries to stop them. March 25th: Harvey Bullock is married for the fourth time. March 26th: The second Azrael is caught and kept in one of Batcaves. April 4th: Michael Lane is interrogated by GCPD about his "kidnapping". Hush kidnapps Selina Kyle. With help of other "medically inclined" criminals he takes out her heart. Batman is shot by Hush. Victor Fries contacts Talia al Ghul and asks her to save her and her daughter and Selina begs her to save Bruce. Bruce is given a strong drug and has a vision of his son Damian. Thomas Elliot assumes Bruce Wayne's life. Andrea Beaumont makes contact with Helena Bertinelli and convices her to help find her parents' true killers. May 5th: Joseph Kane drugs "Bruce Wayne" when starts to act strangely. May 26th: Batman (Dick Grayson) captures Hush. He makes a deal with Talia - Elliot conitnues to mascarade as Bruce Wayne, She gives Bruce back, Dick gives her Ace of Winchesters and Kirk Langstorm. May 27th: Arkham X steals Ronin comms. July 4th: Salvation Syndicate attacks USA. Hank Hall dies protecting the president. July 11th: Vanessa Kapatelis has a therapy session with Dr. Cizko. July 17th: Gabrielle Doe (Perdita Zytle) joins Outsiders. August 10th: Jane Doe replaces Thomas Elliot. August 29th: Halo is checked by Dr. Midnight wheter her powers are her body's way of rejecting a heart transplant. September 1st: Brentwood Crusaders starts investigating who might have been cooking Red-K in school. Batman meets with Joseph and Sam Kane and reveals they are sons of Slade Wilson. Joseph runs away. September 9th: Lois Lane goes to a doctor. The visit reveals the baby is a boy, not a girl and Mia Kent is not who she claims to be. Batman tries to explain to Clark she mght be a spy, but Superman attacks him. Superman comes to Titans Tower to get Mia to come home with him. Mia decides to stay. Zoom reveals he knows Barry Allen is Flash and tries to kill Iris West. He also reveals he was the Reverse Flash. Outsider catch Eddie Dorado, but Ace warns them to let him go. September 23rd: When Ronin investigates an old clinic he is kidnapped by his father. Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman try to get information from Deathstroke. Joseph becomes Heretic. September 26th: Bruce Wayne confronts Talia why she saved him. October 1st: Bruce proposes to Selina. October 11th: Duke Thomas tries to talk with Luke Fox about his concerns but decides not to. Luke Fox finds someone to turn against the Sons. October 12th: New record for days Joker is incarcerated - 93 days. Cheetah steals Lincoln March's phone. October 15th: Birds of Prey record a meeting between Amanda Waller and Cheetah. Waller gives her a job of stealing a painting (an item hidden in it to be exact). The Hawks, Aquaman and Mera try to apprehend Cheetah. She runs away (probably with the item she was supposed to steal) and leaves heros with a ruined painting. October 23rd: Begining of the Judas Contract. * During Sons of Batman rally Jean-Paul Valley tries to find the mole. Bruce Wayne (inhis Matches Malone persona) says he is the mole in order to protect the others. Jean-Paul hits him with a baseball bat. Birds of Prey rescue Carrie Kelley from a Sons of Batman rally. Carrie learns real identities of Birds. Heretic taunts Barbara over the comms. * Heretic attacks Outsiders bunker. He defeats Darkstar and Arsenal and scares Lian Harper. He steals thier comms, Donna's lasso and belt, and Roy's arm and lures Red Hood, Starfire and Bluebird to the bunker. Heretic defeats them all and almost drowns Bluebird. October 25th: Outsiders have a chat about redheads. October 31st: Misfit and Huntress witness a meeting between Marian Grange and Amanda Waller. The heros are taken down by Phantasm. Helena is captured. Kate Kane hires Dark Justice to hunt down Heretic. Heretic takes them down. November 7th: Gotham Mayoral Election is held. Lincoln March wins. Lincoln March marries Vesper Fairchild. Dr. Cizko is hired by Arkham Asylum. Dick Grayson becomes Agent 37 in order to infiltrate ARGUS. Stephanie Brown becomes Nightwing. November 11th: Dick and Luke try to take down Scourge and Jean-Paul Valley but Arkham X ruins it. Lex Luthor becomes the president of United States. November 27th: Michael Jon Carter and Ted Kord meet with President Lux Luthor. December 17th: Barbara Gordon repairs damage done to the computers in the Outsiders bunker during Heretics attack. Tyra Markov tries to get some Kryptonite. Heretic attacks Oracle. She is saved by Black Canary. Heretic reveals he knows about Server Seven. Carrie Kelley becomes Batgirl. December 23rd: J'onn J'onzz, M'gann M'orzz, Garfield Logan and Victor Stone come to Blue Valley to celebrate christmas. December 25th: Wonder Woman visits Vanessa Kapatelis in Arkham Asylum. December 26th: Coutney Whitmore and Bill Batson were supposed to have a date but The Team was away beating bad guys. December 31st: Ray Palmer proposes to Felicity Smoak. Lobo comes to Earth to crash White House New Years Party. Amanda Waller shows Agent 37 (Dick Grayson) Catacombs - a prison under ARGUS HQ. He sees Helena Bertinelli being brainwashed. He tries to save her, but is taken down by Phantasm. Helena and Andrea take him to Arkham and exchange him for William Cobb Dr. Cizko is hired by Arkham Asylum. Terra reemerges from stasis. Lady Marvel, King Marvel, Star Sapphire, Green Lantern (Foxtrot), Firehawk, Big Barda and Mr. Miracle join the Justice League. Michael Walsh overhears Carrie Kelley and Damian Wayne's conversation about her discovery. He follows them to the Batcave. Thaumaturgist reappears working for the Cadre of the Immortal. Cerberus joins Team Arrow. Panthra comes to Gotham. Tim Drake becomes Batman. Wraith tries to kill a U.S. senator but is stopped by Cerberus. Lyla Michaels-Diggle is chosen to become the Harbinger. Duke Thomas is removed from Sons of Batman for training. Pamela Isley is released from Arkham Asylum. She starts working in a fast food restaurant. 2017 January 1st: James Gordon becomes Gotham's deputy mayor. Barbara Gordon asks Catalina Flores to find Dick Grayson. January 4th: Clark Kent assures Mia he will find a way to save her and destroy Brainiac. January 7th: Dark Justice encounters the fourth wall. January 18th: Arkham X contacts Oracle about a drug deal. Heretic tells Sons of Batman Luke Fox is a spy. Bluebird and Robin save Luke but Heretic stabs Damian and Luke. Birds of Prey take Luke to Batcave 2. Damian is critical. Helena Wayne is born. Task Force X steals the Phatom Zone Generator from the Fortress of Solitude. January 24th: Amanda Waller tries to put Dick Grayson in the Phantom Zone. When he reveals he knows what it is he sent back to his cell. Copperhead, Joker and Riddler are sent to the Phantom Zone to test its vulnerabilities. January 31st: End of the Judas Contract: Blue Beetle, Booster Gold and Skeets try to aprehend Heretic on Blackgate island. They fail and are saved by Batman. Heretic gasses Batman with Joker Venom. Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Terra try to take down Heretic. Massive breakout of the League of Assassins in Arkham Asylum. Assassins Three are sent to kill Roy Westerman but he transports them to the Monitor Sphere. Joseph Kane reveals himself to be the Heretic. Dick Grayson is taken with them. Cassandra Cain tries to save Joseph Kane but it actually is Jane Doe. Red Hood, Arsenal and Starfire enter Server Seven.They learn from Batman about Brother Eye and its purpose to take down Justice League. They leave the Batcave deciding they can't trust him. Silver St. Cloud is kidnapped by one of the escapees - Onomatopeia. February 2nd: GCPD investigates an "Underworld" killing. February 13th: Kyle Reyner gets a tip from Barbara Gordon that Jennifer-Lynn Hayden is single. February 14th: Bruce Wayne marries Selina Kyle. March: President Lex Luthor creates the Advena Legion. First appearance of Attack Lass. March 3rd: After Young Justice raids the League of Assassins trianing team, Vanguard is reawakened. She goes to Star City believiing to be Dinah Lance. She later joins Team Arrow. Gremlin takes Flag to the Outsider's bunker. March 15th: Flag stops Halo from capturing Vigilante with his anticts. March 27th: Duke Thomas becomes Lark. April 30th: Jason, Bruce, Tim and Barbara enjoy a meal in a restaurant with Pamela Isley. Tim irritates Pamela. Green Arrow and Cerberus come to the Clocktower. Start of Artifacts storyline and team building exercises. May 1st: Cerberus and Huntress go on a patrol. They meet Arkham X on Blackgate island and are attcked by Lady Arkham who reveals she knows Huntress' name. Both Arkham X and LAdy Arkham want to know why Huntress is releasing inmates from Gotham. Cerberus and Arkham X become burried under the ruins. Hank unmasks Arkham X but doesn't recognise him. Arkham X runs away. May 11th: After uncovering the Brother Eye server in Level 7, Koriand'r, Jason Todd and Roy Harper form the Outlaws. They are joined by Donna Troy and Helena Bertinelli in order to rescue Dick Grayson. May 13th: Ambush Bug demands a rematch from Roy Westerman because he lost in a round of Royal Rumble. When Bug realises who Roy is he promptly runs away. Summer: Selina Kyle, Harleen Quinzel and Pamela Isley celebrate summer in Guy Gardner's Bar. Guy is approached by Irie Morgan about the Blackest Night. June 26th: Superman is attacked by Anti-Monitor. He warns Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter not to interfere with his plans. Oscura appears and takes Anti-Monitor with her. June 28th: Martian Manhunter finds Thaumaturgist and Cybr_Witch in Corto Maltese but they evade capture. July 5th: After defeating Onomatopeia, Oliver Queen proposes again to Dinah Lance. July 29th: La Cazadora kills her husband. * August 10th: '''Rise of Hyper Adapter. ** Angel and Ape are hired by Tot to come to Gotham. Papa Midnite sends them to Gotham when they stop his operation. They bust into Sons of Batman club and learn about Joseph Blackfire's plan. ** Joseph Blackfire with help of Sons of Batman kidnappes Terry McGinnis and tries to sacrifice him to Barbatos along Catalina Flores and Jean-Paul Valley. He becomes possessed by Barbatos and became the Hyper-Adapter. He is killed by combined efforts of Angel O'Day, Sam Simeon, Jean-Paul Valley and Azrael (Michael Lane). After the battle Anti-Monitor resurectes him and takes him to Apokalyspe to seal a deal with Darkseid. * '''August 12th: Cheshire rescues Roy Harper and Donna Troy from ARGUS. September: Who killed Vic Sage? event starts. Director Bones reveals his knowledge of superhero identities to Diana Prince and tells her he knows where to find her lost sister. Ex Extreme Justice members: Ted Kord, Michael Jon Carter, Eve Eden, Sonia Sato and Cameron Scott gather to avenge Vic Sage's death. Ted, Michael and Eve go to question Maxie Zeus. Director Bones tells agents Eden and Danvers to work together on their cases. Sons of Batman discuss attacking Bruce Wayne. Nimue regains her sight. Sonia Alcana becomes a detective and is assigned to the Gangs Taskforce division of the Major Crimes Unit. Terrible Trio (Roxanne Ballantine, Sonia Alcana and Kathy Duquesne) start their revenge against those who wronged them. They are then recruted by Phantasm. Quincy Sharp becomes Arkham Asylum's Chairman. Coldsnap, Britannia, Triumph, Superwoman, Ultraman, Cerberus and Silver Sorceress join the Justice League. Rina Nishida changes her codename to Belladona. Ciara Nichols becomes Sureshot and joins Team Arrow. Erik Kassidy becomes Puma. Nathan Scofield is arrested by Hotshot and Cerberus. Lauren Snyder comes back to Earth. Emily Parker becomes Fangirl. Pamela Isley learns about her part in the birth of Tefe Holland and wants to learn about her (chlorogical) daughter. Barbara Gordon is approached in Clocktower by Richard Grayson, Ra's al Ghul and his daughters about Justice League and the League of Assassins joining forces to fight the Anti-Monitor. 2020 Derek Powers rebrands AmerTek as Powers Global. Lonnie Machin is ousted from command of his own movement by Ulysses Armstrong. Zhora Mercer creates her own splinter cell names Undercloud. 2020 District Attorney Election, Richard Grayson vs Marian Grange. Marian Grange wins. Dick Grayson secures an invitation to the Court of Owls. 2024 Derek Powers merges Powers Global and Wayne Enterprises and Bruce Wayne's heart attack. October 12th: Warren McGinnis dies after uncovering information about chemical weapons in Wayne-Powers. Terry McGinnis is released from juvenile detention. After Warren McGinnis death, Julie McGinnis sold her house and studio in Burnside and moved to the Hill neighborhood of Gotham City to be closer to Terry’s school. Terry McGinnis starts working for Bruce Wayne. December 29th: Terry discovers Wayne' secret and starts testing his equipment. 2025 Terry McGinnis uncovers hidden information that Warren McGinnis had hiden, breaks into Batcave, takes a mantle of Batman in order to avenge death of his father. November 19th: Barbara and Richard Grayson visit Batcave. December 19th: Confrontation between Blight and Batman. Paxton Powers tries to kill his father. 2026 March 11th: Max Gibson gives Rebel One the master switch. She wants to activate Will Magnus' robots. Max and Batman take down Rebel One. October 26th: Batman fights Inque. Matt McGinnis starts his training as Robin. Julie McGinnis tells Bruce Wayne that she knows about his and Terry's identities as Batmans. Richard Grayson announces his plans to run in 2027 Mayoral Elections. 2027 Earth-2027 begins. January 1st: Terry meets Dana during New Year Party. January 6th: Terry McGinnis, Dana Tan and Max Gibson go out to have fun. January 7th: Terry has to endure a lecture about his corporate credit chit usage from Bruce Wayne. January 9th: Terry and Max have Brunch. Julie reveals she knows that Terry is Batman. February 14th: Terry and Helena Wayne trick Bruce and Selina into a valentine's day dinner. Artifacts Storyline (Work in progress) 2017 * Wildfire gives Donna Troy her belt and lasso. * Joseph Kane has a moment of sanity. He approaches Violeta Campos, so she can find a way to help him, but his armor forces him to run away. * Nightshade (Rina Nishida) captures Heretic and Fox. * Silhoulette captures Panthra, Sam Kane, Lizzie Dahl and Lian Harper. * Monitor recruts Apex and Malice. * * Emme Campbell teaches Nathan Scofield not to mess with her by hacking his criminal record. * July 5th: Artifacts break into Monitor Sphere's bar. * * Hayvon and Shoji try to recrute Sureshot, but she declines. * * Ronin and Adamantae try to get a psychic inhibitor from Felix Faust. * Ronin and Adamantae are confronted by Shoji. * * Nathan Scofield and Rina Nishida crash at Erik Kassidy's place. Nathan tells Erik about death's of Em and Monitor and asks him to help him take revenge. * * Wraith tries to recrute Cerberus. Hank is then taken by Green Arrow and Black Canary. * Ciara Nichols helps Hank whe his brought to the Quiver. * Lyla Diggle sends Hank Henderson and Alex Parker with Ellen Trechend to spy on the Cadre in Argentina. * Yoli Fuentes joins the Challengers in Argentina. Uncertain Date Prehistory Creation of Lords of Order and Lords and Chaos. Nabu comes to Earth and becomes a guide to many pharaons. Rise of Greek gods. Circe is born. She studies magic in Atlantis (before it sank). She helps Hippolyta to create a nation of Amazons and move to Themyscira. Circe unsuccesfuly tries to kill Donna Troy. She is exiled from the island. She takes over the kingdom of Aeaea and starts to terrorize greek heroes. Nimue, Vivienne and Morgaine le Fey are born. Volthoom merged his own lifeforce with the Green Lantern ring. The ring is casted into space as a punishment. 400's Nimue and her sisters leave Avalon. When a sorcerer asks for Nimue's help she declines. Sorcerer puts a curse on her. 1310's or 1320's Ra's al Ghul is born. 1337 – 1453 Hundred years war: Diana kills Ares' agents. 1440's The League of Assassins is created. 1500's Josefina Moreno is born. Shoji and Brauzhar have a fight. Arnus escapes his planet and puts himself into stasis. 1600's Talia al Ghul is born. 1700's Nyssa al Ghul is born. Josefina Moreno and Ra's al Ghul marry. 1800's Gerhardt Gestern becomes famous for his inventions, he later disappeares taken by Josefina Moreno in order to restore the Lazarus Pit. Despero is born. 1900's A man known as Wraith is born. Civil war on Mars. 1930's Gerhardt Gestern and Josefina Moreno help Nazi Regime in their paranormal projects. 1939 -1945 World War II: Matt Hagen becomes a spy and is sent to Germany. 1950's Matt Hagen becomes a movie star. Boston Brand is sacrificed in a ritual by Cleveland Brown. Cleveland becomes The Hook and Boston becomes The Deadman. 1950's-1960's Krypton-Calatonian wars. 1960's Despero is imprisoned. 1970's Doomsday is created. 1980's Grodd is born. Anatoli Knazyev joins the KGB. Julia marries David Kapatelis. M'gann M'orzz discovers "Hello Megan" tv series; 1990's Lucius Fox works at Atwater Air as the VP of European Operations. Anatoli becomes KGBeast. Deathstroke begins work for Cadmus. 2000's Destruction of Leesburg. Ace forces its inhabitants into a psychotic rage and Checkmate sets fire to coal and gas underneath the town. Andrea Beaumont is recruted by ARGUS. She shows up in Europe as a freelance assassin. 2010's Violeta Campos becomes The Revenant. (?, conflicting dates) Erik Kassidy becomes Suicide (oracle file does not specify which year it happened) Oliver Queen creates Team Arrow (According to files Felicity joins in 2002, Diggle is recruted 1999). Jessica Cruz becomes a Green Lantern (oracel file does not specify which year it happened, she fights off Volthoom in 2005, but 4 months later she receives her ring so it might be 2016). Arthur Brown forms the C-listers and terrorizes Gotham City (uncertain year in oracle file). Eve Eden joins the DEO (she becomes Nightshade in 2007 and 8 months later joins DEO, so it might be either 2007 or 2008). Charles McNider hunts down a serial killer who targets nurses. Batman, Robin and Batgirl find him and help him to create his heroic persona (Charles is blinded in 2003 and hunts down the killer 8 months later so it can be either 2003 or 2004). Koriand'r leaves Earth and tries to liberate Tamaran. She fails and returns to Earth (unspecified date of return). Zoom joins Salvation Syndicate (Zoom's oracle file states he joins in 2015, but journal about Syndicate states he joined in 2014). Max Mackay becomes addicted to a drug called Purgatory. To get the next hit, he kills his own family. Elissa is saved by Flagerethon, Elissa Mackay becomes Immolation, Angie Aimes becomes Gremlin (Elissa's file states Max kills family in 2012 and Elissa becomes Immolation in 2013, but Angie's file states it happened in 2010). The League of Assassins' inner circle is captured thanks to Tim Drake. (2013 or 2014) Tim Drake becomes Red Robin (oracle file doesn't state which year, between 2014 and 2016). Damian Wayne assumes the mantle of Robin (in his oracle file he came to Gotham in 2014, Batman Inc. was launched in 2015, but I don't know how cannon it is). J'onn J'onzz is born (no date in oracle file). Brainiac-8 is created (no date in oracle file). Gabrielle Kane is kidnapped with her daughters by CRIME. She and Elizabeth Kane are killed, Kate Kane survives (no date in oracle file). Brainiac-5 fails to download his conciousness into Doomsday. Doomsday destroys Brainiac and runs away (Doomsday attacks Superman in 2015, but indigo was created as Brainiac-8 in 2011). Max Gibson becomes Oracle (no date in oracle file). Max Gibson discovers Terry's secret that he is Batman (no date in oracle file). Calculator hack Oracle's system (no date in oracle file). Cyborg and his team break into a Cadmus facility releasing Kon-El. (Aqualad's oracle file states it happened July 3rd, but Conner's file states he was born September 3rd). Category:Earth-27 Lore